iCarson
by xXxNotASlytherinxXx
Summary: Frannie Benson was not to be messed with. Not with Samuel Puckett and Carson Shay as her friends. But when feelings brew between the three everything begins to change. Oops? (Genderswap iCarly!) (Crappy Summary)


**A/N:What is with me and loving genderswap stories so much? :3 I do NOT own iCarly.**

**Carly-Carson **

**Samuel-Samantha**

**Frannie-Freddie **

**Spencer-Spencer**

**Gabby-Gibby **

**Extra For This Chapter(:)**

**Wendall-Wendy**

**Pairings: Carson/Frannie\Samuel, Spencer/OC, Gabby/OC**

* * *

"You're just an imbecile!"

"You tell me that everyday!"

"Well, then you're an even bigger imbecile!"

"You're such a wazbag, Benson! You need to learn to have fun!"

"That's it!" the brunette finally shouted, throwing his hands up. He was currently standing in front of an apartment door with keys in one hand and his book bag in the other. The two in back of him, or Samuel Puckett and Frannie Benson, stopped their bickering and stared at the boy. Frannie, however, had to look up due to her poor height. She barely came up to Samuel's chest!

"We are not going in there until you both apologize to each other!" the boy demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. Sam looked at him with a shocked expression, then pointed at the small girl. "But she-" Carson cut him off sternly. "APOLOGIZE!"

Frannie spoke up first, crossing her arms over her chest firmly and stared up at the bold blonde. "I'm sorry I called you an imbecile, even though it's true."

Sam didn't reply.

"Samuel Puckett, you tell her you're sorry or I'll show her your 'I Heart Vegas' boxers," Carson growled.

"I'm sorry you're such a butt rag," Sam muttered.

"Good enough," Carson sighed, turning around and turning the key inside the door so he could open it. His sister was inside, tinkering around what looked to be like a metal cat.

"I'm home!" he announced, tossing his bag carelessly aside along with Sam's, while Frannie scurried over and gently picked up both, generously setting them down on the reclining chair along with her own bag.

"Give me details!" Spencer squealed from her contraption.

"I got an A on my history quiz!" Carson grinned.

"I helped Gabby finish her UNFINISHED project!" Frannie grumbled, taking a seat at the counter.

"I saw Frannie's granny panties!" Sam cackled from the fridge as he fished around inside. It was a mystery how he kept himself so built with how much he eats. He has girls chasing after him just for his body, but Sam Puckett never looked forward into relationships after what happened with the last girl who tried to kiss Carson.

Frannie's face turned a light pink hue. "Only because I was tripped and fell over!"

"Is it my fault you wear those ridiculous skirts?" Sam asked, closing the fridge happily, seeing as he found a bowl of fruit. Frannie self consciously smoothed her black plaid skirt. It wasn't her fault! Her father wanted her to dress professionally. So, technically everyday Frannie Benson would wear a vest and a skirt, along with her pretty flats. Today she was wearing a dark grey vest with a black skirt and her regular flats.

"Only you would be checking out my underwear!" Frannie snapped back. Nobody noticed the blush that covered Sam's cheeks.

"Dude, everyone saw them! You were stuck on the ground for at least five minutes. Wendell took a pic of that!" he laughed, trying to pass that off. Carson walked over and sat beside Frannie, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I think they were cute underwear!" he squeaked. "I'm sure any guy in that cafeteria loves a girl with a strange obsession for Hello Kitty panties!"

Frannie glared at him.

"You have Hello Kitty underwear, too?" Spencer smiled, turning away from her sculpture.

"Spencer," she said warningly.

"I'll shut up," Spencer sighed, before turning back to her sculpture.

"What if my dad finds that picture on the internet?" Frannie whined.

"Then you'll tell him that you flashed everyone on school, but make sure to add that you did it '_accidentally_'," Sam air quoted accidentally.

"I really hate you," Frannie glared.

"No, you don't," Carson groaned, nudging her gently with his arm. "Anyway, we have to think about what we're gonna do for iCarson. The show's tomorrow and all we have is Pickle Talk and the Idiot Farm Boy who thinks the Cowboy's hat is a dog."

"I still say we shave Franbag's hair off," Sam suggested, picking up his fruit bowl and setting it on the counter so he could stare across at the two.

"We're not gonna shave her head," Carson rolled his eyes. "Maybe we should pull out the green screen again?"

"We did that in the last one," Frannie shut that idea down.

"I'm finished!" Spencer yelled from behind the trio. They each turned and saw the metal cat. It was in a pouncing position.

"I'm going to regret asking this, but what is it?" Carson questioned.

"It's a cat, duh!" Spencer said in an obvious tone.

"But why a cat?" Frannie pressed.

"Reasons I will not tell you," the girl replied cheekily.

"But-" she cut Sam off.

"REASONS I WILL NOT TELL YOU!"

"Whatever," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I have some of the cue cards y'all haven't used yet in the studio? Let's go look at those!" Frannie said eagerly. The boys agreed, and after Sam grabbed his fruit bowl, they were off. Spencer smiled, watching the three walk up the stairs and out of sight. It's nice to see the three together.

Of course it was sort of weird with all the personality differences and sort.

Carson was your regular school boy who did well in school and was overall a good kid. Spencer knew, though, that if he had to decide between school or Frannie and Sam, he'd choose his two best friends. Spencer found that quality somewhat annoying, but didn't bother with it anyhow.

Samuel was the regular bad boy who has been to Juvie countless of times and jail a little less. Although he had girls chasing after him around every corner, he chose to stick with Carson and, secretly, Frannie. They were the only two he'd rather be with.

Frannie was the small, geeky innocent girl that stood with the two boys. She used to be bullied a lot until she met Carson and Sam, then she was left alone because nobody in their right mind would mess with Carson and Sam's 'little Frannie'. Even if Sam would deny it with all his might, he'd protect the petite girl against anyone who'd try to hurt her. Only he was allowed to mess with her. And Carson just naturally cared for her and made sure to keep her close when they were near any mean girls or guys who had messed with his friend previously. At least Spencer knew she was safe with them.

So, yeah, they're a weird trio, but they fit together so perfectly. But what's to come with them now?

* * *

**A/N:Yes, it sucked. Yes, I could've done better. Yes, I'm making Frannie sound a little too fragile, but that's to everybody else! She can be feisty and sassy when she wants to be, but if you try to rule over her, you'll have to answer to Carson and Samuel. ^.^ R&R! Please no mean comments! **


End file.
